<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】骤雨 by tclyusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497343">【VD】骤雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa'>tclyusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5VTVD, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>抽奖点的5VTVD，关爱TVD从5V做起</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】骤雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有一点不知道是ptsd还是斯德哥尔摩的蛋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近总是见不到天晴，事务所的窗折射不出一点光，阴霾布遍了整个城市上空，像一只巨大的毛绒动物卧在顶头挡住阳光。<br/>  但丁躺在椅子上抓着披萨连咬了几口才把芝士的连丝咬进嘴里，他正享用着新鲜出炉（外送上门）的午餐，一切都如往常一般美好，除了耳边聒噪的念叨声。<br/>  帕蒂还在喋喋不休地指责才两天没来但丁就能像魔法一样给事务所变出这么多垃圾，外卖盒，啤酒罐，吃空的圣代杯子只会变多不会变少，连带他当前正在吃的披萨也会即将变成新的可燃垃圾。<br/>  但丁明白只要默不作声帕蒂就会在念叨的同时拿起扫帚帮他将所有的垃圾都清理干净，他也不是不会打扫，但只要稍稍放置一阵子就会有人替他帮忙自然是何乐而不为了。<br/>  “都几天了，你就只会坐在桌子前日复一日干同一件事吗？我看着都替你担忧。”<br/>  “并没有，我的大小姐，下午有个委托还在等我去做。”他侧头瞧见了帕蒂鼓起来的脸。<br/>  他之所以还在慢条斯理地吃披萨原因自然是因为报酬不多，权当活动身体了。<br/>  “那还真是好事呢，我甚至要觉得你像块望夫石一样，”但丁呛了个嗝，被一块火腿给噎住了，“每天等着外卖员把你心爱的披萨送上门。”<br/>  他的无理取闹小女孩也会开始和他开玩笑了，好事。<br/>  “下次一定，下次。”他应付着把最后一块披萨送到嘴里，唯有披萨和草莓圣代能填充他麻木的心情。<br/>  “上次说好给我买礼物的时候你也是这个口气，大赖皮！”帕蒂解下了围裙白了他一眼，随即被但丁按着肩膀带到了大门边。<br/>  “我不是说了，至少得等我拿到份大一点的委托，我可怜的积蓄可只够我吃吃喝喝了，”当他还在轻车熟路地把对方支出门，心里已经在盘算别的事了，“今天也不是什么好日子，趁着还没有下雨还是赶紧回去吧，待在没人的事务所不是一个好选择。”<br/>  今天确实不是什么好日子，慵懒的神经被泡在酿汁里毫无生气，没有什么能激起他的沉睡的生气。<br/>  他发誓他只是有一点点疏忽了。<br/>  委托要求把城里墓园躲藏已久的恶魔给解决掉，那片阴气森森的地方总是个蹲守猎物的好地方，偏僻冷寂，送了命也无人察觉，探望的是墓地，留下的是尸体，最终被啃食得毫无痕迹。<br/>  拿着巨大镰刀的家伙看上去像个死神模样，颇有几分勾魂者的气势。本该是靠着黑檀木和白象牙就能解决的问题，可没想到罪魁祸首是一群，张牙舞爪的怪物用撕裂的尖叫声喊来了更多的同伴，利刃环绕着他。但丁放下了有些过热的枪，在抽刀的间隙身后不设防地被趁虚而入，他背枪挡过了一击却没来得及抽回，上腹被击穿了个窟窿。<br/>  痛疼恼怒了他，半魔的血被燃烧沸腾，挥洒在了寂静的园地上，只留下消散黑烟的痕迹和渐渐消失的凄厉声。<br/>  阴沉的雨云带着密集的雨滴浇灭了所有的火，但丁顶着身子撞开了事务所的大门，像冲过终点的跑者一样竭尽全力地倒在了沙发上，雨下得不是很大，但稠密的雨点敲击在玻璃窗上的嘈杂声听得他心烦意乱。<br/>  他伸手摸了摸自己的腹部，手上沾到了新鲜的血，他优秀的愈合力没有如期运作，好像里头有什么东西在阻拦修复，他舔了一口血，苦涩的铁锈味，是毒。他得想办法把伤口剖开了，尽管那会很疼，得找点小一点的利刃，一把叛逆下去他可能会大出血。<br/>  急促的敲门声突然响起，融在下雨的窸窣声里。<br/>  “但丁，但丁你在吗？”他听到了帕蒂的声音，直觉告诉他还是不要开门为好，让她看见身上浴血的样子不会有更好的发展，他没有作声，虽然不知道有什么事，但以帕蒂的性子不用多久就会离开了。<br/>  也许是帕蒂意识到了但丁有可能委托还没回来，敲门声渐渐停下，片晌后彻底没了动静，但丁没由来地吁了口气，他像喝醉了一样脑子忽然有些晕乎乎的，他觉得不大好，伤口里的毒素可能开始扩散了，他得赶紧把残留的毒物取出来。<br/>  可能脑子发出的行动信号并没有传达到身体四肢，等他从无尽的意识里挣脱清醒时，他发现自己躺在地上了，就在沙发边上。<br/>  可能时间过得没多久，外头的雨声还没有停下，身下已经积起了一滩血污，他忍着酸麻支起身，寻思着有没有小型的魔器，它们都在楼上的房间，意味着要先爬上二楼。他甩了甩头，后颈的汗毛突然竖了起来，本能让他察觉到了事务所外头有恶魔，不止一只。<br/>  厚重的窗帘布挡住了窗户的视线，他看不到外头的情况，也许是嗅觉敏锐的恶魔顺着他的血的味道找上了门，真不凑巧，真的没空。他还是庆幸了一下刚才把帕蒂给支走了，但是前脚的麻烦没了，后脚就跟上了新的，他不由得又有些头疼。<br/>  他摸到了自己的双枪，强行直起身子打算先解决首要麻烦，门外传来了笨重的撞门声，毫无章法地顶撞着他脆弱的大门，还伴随着不清不楚的低吼声。他的手实在有些发麻，握着白象牙的那只几乎要失去力气，他犹豫了几分，咳掉口中的甜腥味，准备结束掉这恼人声。<br/>  突然他在门外听到了撕裂的尖叫声，打断了所有的动静，尖叫没有持续多久便彻底消失了，取而代之的是门锁的扭动声，无果，于是撞门声变得更加猛烈。<br/>  但丁被警惕地上了膛双枪指向大门，等着破门的瞬间处决掉外面的任何东西。撞门声中断了一会儿，他听到了细微的锁断掉的声音，随着门被猛然打开的瞬间一把蓝色的幻影剑冲了进来，直指向他的脑袋。但丁敏锐地侧头躲开的同时按下了扳机，几发子弹快速地射出，随即是子弹被弹开的声音。<br/>  一个黑影还没完整地出现在他的视野，下一刻他的视线就天花乱坠地倒了个转，后脑勺磕在了地上，让有些晕乎的脑袋伴随着疼痛变清醒了。他被掐住了脖子按在地上，抬眼看到身上陌生的男人眼里透着敏锐的光直视着他，一股陌生又熟悉的感觉涌上心头。<br/>  “这就是你的欢迎方式吗，但丁？”<br/>  他屏住了呼吸，定睛看着眼前的男人，男人手上没有用力，只是象征性地抵住了他的脖子，深蓝色的大衣被雨点打湿变得有些潮，本该梳得整齐的银发耷落了几缕，但没有妨碍他棱角分明的脸庞。<br/>  很长时间的迟疑，但丁还是没有开口，任着维吉尔在他身上僵持，但他从但丁迷茫的眼神里看出了答案，默默松开了手，把像断了线的木偶一样的但丁拉起来。<br/>  他看见了腹部没有止住的血迹，拉扯的力道稍稍轻了些，破开的马甲里露出了未修复的皮肤，但丁终于开口了，“你是维吉尔，但你……不是他。”<br/>  维吉尔没有回答他，他知道但丁指的是谁，现在的但丁看上去依旧稚嫩，包裹在严实的衣物下的灵魂相比当初多了几分沧桑，他的记忆还停留在没有够着的那只手，而手上破损的手套也已经换掉了。<br/>  而他自己相比那时已经添满了岁月的痕迹，类似的着装和标致的发型依旧使人眼熟。<br/>  他听到了涌在话语前端的期待和埋在话语末尾的落寞，他把但丁长得过分的刘海梳开露出了宝蓝色的双眸，“这算是一个惊喜吗？”<br/>  “如果你是指无端把我的事务所大门踹坏并且上来先把我脑袋磕地上的话，那远超于惊喜了。”他的弟弟还有力气和他争嘴，看来精神还是有几分了。<br/>  “你又做了什么蠢事让那些家伙明目张胆地聚集在门前。”维吉尔低头凝视着伤口，身边又有淡淡的魔力聚集了起来，汇聚成一把小型的幻影剑，可凝视了一会儿，他又把幻影剑收了回去。<br/>  他用手指压在了伤口边缘，听到了但丁的吸气声，有更多的血从断层的皮肤组织流出，“原来是这个。”<br/>  维吉尔松开手，轻车熟练地往厨房的位置走去，很快他又回来了，手里拿着个酒瓶——是但丁没喝完的半瓶伏特加。他甚至还没明白为什么维吉尔会对他的事务所过度熟悉，就听到维吉尔低低地说道，“忍着点。”<br/>  高浓度的酒液毫不留情地洒在了伤口上，造成了强烈的灼烧感，但丁抑制不住痛苦的呻吟，捏着维吉尔手臂的力道加大了不少。两把幻影剑撑开了他的伤口，方便酒精渗入，同时脱掉了自己的手套将手指伸进其中。<br/>  源源不断的痛楚激醒了但丁的意识，他沉重地呼吸了两声，装作不太在意的样子，他咳走了喉咙里残留的血腥味，尝试开口说话，“你是未来的他还是另一个世界的他。”<br/>  “我不认为我在另一个世界还会需要照顾一个麻烦鬼弟弟。”维吉尔边处理伤口边回答。<br/>  “那么我还有机会，还可以再见一次。”<br/>  不止一次，以后他们抬头低头都能见着，甚至包括睡醒睁开的第一眼，他没有回答他。<br/>  “除了你还有谁，蕾蒂呢。”<br/>  “她还活得好好的，在你的债还没有还清之前。”除了蕾蒂还有崔西，还有未来改变他们命运的儿子，维吉尔没有继续说，他还需要自己去体会。<br/>  “不可思议，这么久了她竟然还在追着我要债，我还没有逃脱，我的耐性恐怕也增长了不少吧。”他努力说着话想转移自己的注意力，同时让自己看上去没有那么阴沉，他已经失去了<br/>那精神奕奕的样子，而现在他连抓住维吉尔的手的勇气都没有。<br/>  维吉尔迅速地用细长的手指伸进伤口内，没用多少功夫就将一个奄奄一息的虫物给抓出来。<br/>  “这个毒瘤在你身体里作下记号，给它们的派遣者发送讯号一路寻着你来，同时还在不停地往你的身体里制造毒素腐蚀伤口，现在应该没事了。”他眼都不眨地处理掉毒瘤的尸体，看见但丁腹部的伤在以肉眼可见的速度恢复。<br/>  伤口是痊愈了，可但丁的脸色依旧没有好转，从原先的煞白变成了不正常的红，他警惕似的蜷缩起了身体，嘴里呼出的热气像从脑浆里沸腾过一样。维吉尔把手贴上了他的脸颊，感受到了异常的热度，但丁忍不住蹭过他的手心，有些冰凉，维吉尔的体温不算高，现在在他脸上就像降暑的冰袋一样舒适，他低低地呻吟了两声。<br/>  这是副作用，还是……维吉尔陷入了思考，很快明白了他的异常，他凑上前抵过但丁的额头，涌出来的热量从肌肤传达，但丁的身子怔了一下，有意识地想往后撤，背后撞上了桌壁。<br/>  “不用管我，放着不理迟早也……”但丁咬紧牙关抵御这股情热，内心的挣扎都写在脸上，维吉尔叹了口气，像抱玩偶一样把他搂进怀里，发烫的脑袋贴在耳边，但丁的身子变得无比僵硬，脑子里放不进任何思考。<br/>  “你需要的话，我现在就在。”他过于年长的哥哥犯了规，在他无暇思考的时候给予他选择，没有伤害也没有强迫，一句话让他彻底陷入了蛊惑。<br/>  无处安放的双手还是选择牢牢抓住了维吉尔的衣裳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  那件报废的马甲连带里面的贴身底衣都没了用处，维吉尔把那件长大衣给脱去后随意地丢到了床边，楼上但丁卧室的地方几乎没有使用的痕迹，就跟他们从魔界回来第一次打开但丁房间一样，直到这个房间变成了两人使用。<br/>  但丁靠在不是很软的床上有些坐立难安，维吉尔顺着脖子裸露的皮肤把高领拉下来，在上面留下一个个亲吻的痕迹，任何的亲密接触都在点燃他体内压抑不住的火，但他还是不习惯这般温和的对待，究竟经历了什么让维吉尔的锐角变得稍稍润滑，他抓过脱去外套裸露的上臂，结实的肌肉彰显了他的力量，足以挫败任何弱小的生物。<br/>  黑色的紧身衣几乎把他身上依旧凹凸有致的肌肉显露出来，他比莽撞的时期还要精壮了些，但在维吉尔面前依旧稚嫩，没有了以前张扬暴露的服装倒是多了几分禁欲的味道，维吉尔不得不沉思但丁从往至今的衣品。<br/>  被分开挤入的大腿无意识地蹭在了维吉尔的腰间，但丁自己已经察觉到包裹在长裤下身后的位置已经不受控制地分泌着腺液，催促他填满愈发强烈的空虚。<br/>  维吉尔卷过破损的衣服，修复得毫无痕迹的半身又变得光洁无比，暴露在空气中的乳首立刻变得发硬，他含住站立的红点，伸手褪去了碍事的长裤，在挤压会阴之处就沾到了温热的液体，他感受到但丁的身体在剧烈颤抖，变了声的呻吟细碎地从口中漏出。<br/>  手指伸入后穴就立即被绞得发紧，内壁的高温仿佛要将一切侵入的物体融化，他自那以后就没有再用过后面，生平的第一次也是莫名其妙地被强行操入，那时候还没有到发情期，身体得不到足够的润滑也被迫接纳维吉尔粗暴的器物，渐渐的他就要忘记那种感觉了，反正和现在不一样。<br/>  维吉尔竟然在耐心地增加着手指替他扩张，修长的手指深入地探着紧吸地内壁，寻找着让他缴械的敏感处，直到他听到脱口而出的呻吟，像被埋进了蜂蜜罐里。特殊情形令他变得敏感脆弱，光靠后面他就先射了出来，他瘫软地靠在床头感觉到伸入的手指并没有给他等待的时间加重了力道刮在了发软的肠壁上，他痉挛似的绷直了身子想逃离粗暴的手指，又被按了回来，直到一股发烫的热液浇过，慢慢从穴口流出。<br/>  但丁被快感折腾的视线发白，尽管他的身体还在叫喧着不足够，他咽过发麻的喉咙让维吉尔进来，那个粗壮发硬的阴茎带着惊人的尺寸从维吉尔的裤子里解放出来，耐心地让前端粘湿足够的润滑，拉起他细长的小腿一鼓作气填满了整个后穴。<br/>  但丁搁在维吉尔的肩上喘着粗气，强行撑开的胀痛依旧占据了他的感官，并不是靠血的润滑，也没有粗暴的控制，维吉尔将他整个抱在身上没有动作等他适应，惊慌无措的情绪慢慢涌了上来，他也不明白自己在惊慌什么，在兄长的怀抱里他只想贪恋地享受短暂的拥有。<br/>  他抱紧了维吉尔，任他操开自己的身体，他感受着自己的热度在传染对方，反复抽插的阴茎由浅入深地抵在他的前列腺处，一波一波的快感冲昏他的头脑。他的头皮发麻，产生了过呼吸，维吉尔在他身上啃咬的触感激发了他埋藏的欲望。<br/>  但丁睁开模糊的双眼寻找着维吉尔的嘴唇，将厚实的唇瓣舔咬吮吸，燃烧的欲火在心口深深地烙下了印记，他把炎热的吐息呼在对方脸上，压低着声音喊道，“别这么温和，用力点操我。”<br/>  紧接着他就在自己的后颈尝到了疼痛的滋味，他被猛然翻过身，巨大的阴茎插进了更深的位置，带着痛楚把他重新拓开，一次又一次地贯穿他。但丁被顶得几乎要撞到床边，压倒性的快乐让情欲占据头脑，他侧头瞟见维吉尔望向他的目光，眼里的光透出注视猎物的神情，炸裂的快感穿过神经把他重新带上高潮，带着血腥的味道维吉尔再一次咬穿了他的皮肉，满意地听到了极致的鸣咽声。<br/>  逐渐平稳的呼吸声代替了喘息，当维吉尔将阴茎抽离时但丁已经从疲劳的意识里昏迷过去，汗水彻底打湿了他的头发，让裸露的皮肤也变得微凉，维吉尔捡回了地上的外套，盖过了他的身体。他察觉到但丁的手蹭在了他的手背上，轻轻贴上却没有握住，他把探出的手握在手心里，但丁的体温依旧是那么温暖，像燃烧不尽的火焰，总想把热量传染给他。<br/>  外面的雨声开始变小了，整个事务所变得非常的安静，他能清楚地听着但丁的呼吸声和心脏的跳动声，他沉思了半晌，躺下身把年幼的弟弟抱入怀里，他应该还能争取一点时间让但丁睡个安稳觉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>